The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle having a roof opening defined in a stationary roof part. A roof assembly for the roof opening includes a movable panel for opening and closing said roof opening, with a slide which is movable along a stationary slide guide and which is provided with a panel engagement device cooperating with a panel curve of the movable panel, wherein a movement of the slide is capable of generating a tilting and/or sliding movement of the panel.
In such an open roof construction, the movement of the slide basically is responsible for the movements of the movable panel (i.e. tilting and/or sliding movements of the panel). For discriminating between a tilting movement and a sliding movement of the panel, in the state of the art complicated mechanisms are used.